Dirty work
by Kuronojinsei
Summary: Un trabajo agotador, aburrido y rutinario, cuando llega una nueva compañera y tu jefe te deja un trabajo con ella, esto se puede transformar en "trabajo sucio"/ Hiccstrid


_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Dremworks_

"Trabajo sucio"

Un lunes típico en una oficina de seguros, teléfonos sonaban sin ser atendidos, unas dos que tres empleadas con excesos de silicona se tomaba _"selfies"_ mostrando sus atributos en demasía, otros jugando con algunos lápices y tijeras, otras limándose las uñas, maquillándose sin importarle mucho ejercer su trabajo, dormidos o medio dormidos, jugando con gomas de mascar en fin, un día típico en la oficina de seguros.

Hiccup Haddock, aburrido de su rutina diaria-como siempre- lanzaba la décima quinta bola de papel al cesto de la basura, fallando por tercera vez en la mañana, abrumado continuo bebiendo de su frozen* de manzana con frambuesa, cuando su teléfono posicionado en su escritorio sonó, atendió en la línea dos y al momento escucho la rasposa y anciana voz de su jefe.

" _Haddock, te quiero en mi oficina para tratar un asunto, rápido"_

Con un gesto de manos y mirando su reloj de muñeca se puso de pie, se arremango más sus mangas, alboroto su ya alborotado cabello caoba y se encamino a la oficina de su jefe. Toco sin mucho entusiasmo la puerta de cristal, recibiendo un _"adelante"_ de su jefe al otro lado de la puerta, entro encontrándose con la sonriente cara de su jefe, _-"esto no me huele bien"-_ pensó al ver tan sonriente a su jefe.

-Hiccup, pasa vamos, te tengo noticias hay un nuevo proyecto en la empresa y quiero u reporte de cuarenta paginas en mi escritorio antes de que terminemos,- _"genial"_ pensó con sarcasmo evitando rodar los ojos- tendrás una compañera que te ayudara es nueva así que procura ser…- dejo de prestarle atención cuando su vista se fijó en la chica que estaba atrás de él, anonadado, vio a una rubia un poco más baja que él, de rubio cabello brillante y sedoso a la altura de sus hombros perfectamente peinado en bucles, con una camisa de botones con mangas cortas color gris claro combinada con una falda tubo negra con cinturón un poco arriba de las rodillas que se acentuaba perfectamente a sus figura, con unos tacones negros profesionales de taco alto, le sonreía con su perfecta dentadura blanca y sus labios con un labial rosa muy bien acentuado a su piel blanca y su grandes y expresivos ojos azules como el cielo con una sombra negra en ellos perfectamente difuminada.

Al salir de la oficina de su jefe, le enseño el camino hasta el cubículo junto al suyo, en el camino a este Patan Jogerson mostraba sus músculos algo blandos a la rubia que solo miraba con coquetería al castaño que caminaba con la vista fija en ella hasta su lugar, en el camino a este, Hiccup choco los cinco con su amigo Dan que era un asiático de lentes de aspecto "geck", cuando la rubia paso por un cubículo donde un jamaiquino de trenzas la observaba con los ojos abiertos y la boca en perfecto estilo "perro sediento". Al llegar al cubículo, Hiccup, como todo un caballero, movió la silla giratoria de color rojo para que tomara asiento, los dos con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios, la rubia se sentó y se giró al frente y con un movimiento movió su cabello hacia atrás.

-sabes, eh estado trabajando en turno de noche, no hay nadie mejor para esto, algunos lo llaman _"trabajo sucio"_ \- dijo sonriendo maliciosamente a lo que ella respondió de igual manera- no necesito ayuda para esto lo haré todo por mí mismo, no necesito saber qué piensas sé que es… _trabajo sucio_ \- le señalo unos archivos que al perecer estaban en la bodega, se levanto de sua siento siendo seguid por el castaño.

" _Porque cuando haces lo que amas,_

 _Vas a amar lo que haces,_

 _Tú sabes que lo hago con amor_

 _Cada noche lo hago por ti._

 _ **Trabajo sucio**_

 _Alguien lo tiene que hacer_

 _ **Trabajo sucio**_

 _Entonces nos empieza a gustar_

 _ **Trabajo sucio**_

 _Ve y haz que tu cuerpo se mueva_

 _Tú sabes que no es de nueve a cinco_

 _Nosotros trabajamos desde el anochecer hasta el amanecer_

 _ **Trabajo sucio.**_ _"_

Entraron lo mas rápido posible a la bodega de archivos cerrando la puerta tras de si, Hiccup empezó a acariciar de manera suave su rostro apartando sus rubios mechones de su frente, bajando hasta su mejilla, con su mano tomo la cintura de la rubia y la acorralo contra una pared sonriéndole coquetamente y acercando sus labios a los de ella susurrando.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- susurro antes de besar apasionadamente sus labios carnosos, al separase ella susurro sobre los labios del castaño- _Astrid_ \- susurro antes de darse la vuelta y caminar en dirección al archivero más cercano, Hiccup sonrió de marera coqueta y se sentó en una silla marrón junto a un escritorio, luego de unos minutos Astrid llego con un archivo y abrazo coquetamente por detrás a Hiccup, jalándole la corbata para levantarlo, este la tomo por la cintura de nuevo y se acercó a ella, Astrid le jalo la corbata acortando el espacio entre sus rostros fundiéndose en otro fogoso beso, luego ella estaba recostada en la pared con Hiccup tomándola con las dos manos de su cintura, sonriéndose entre sí de forma coqueta, continuando con caricias y susurros en sus cuellos, Hiccup sentó a Astrid en un escritorio y besando quedamente su cuello detrás de ella, mientras esta jalaba su corbata de una manera seductora. Estaban recostados -Hiccup abajo-, en un sillón color crema, con movimientos coquetos Astrid movía su cabello hacia atrás y se acercaba a besar cortamente los labios de Hiccup, siguiendo con su juego de coqueteos, Astrid desato la corbata de Hiccup arrojándola al suelo mientras Hiccup besaba su cuello y susurraba en su oído, estaban a punto de continuar con un ardiente beso, cuando sintieron miradas, explotando brutalmente la burbuja de pasión que había entra ellos al ver a casi la mitad de los empleados mirándolos al parecer muy entretenidos, Hiccup maldijo la pared de cristal que había, los demás al verse descubiertos, apartaron las miradas lo más rápido posible dirigiéndose a distintos lugares fingiendo que no había pasado nada.

 _ **Trabajo sucio**_

Antes de salir del lugar, y sin miradas entrometidas, Astrid jalo del cuello de la camisa a Hiccup y lo beso profundamente antes de encaminarse a los cubículos.

 _Entonces nos empieza a gustar_

 _ **Trabajo sucio**_

 _Ven y haz que tu cuerpo se mueva_

 _Tú sabes que no es de nueve a cinco_

 _Nosotros trabajamos desde el anochecer hasta el amanecer_

 _ **Trabajo sucio**_

Fuera de todo pronóstico en la sala de cubículos había una fiesta de lo más alocada con los empleados Astrid y Hiccup al ver el alboroto, se encogieron de hombros y bailaron junto con los demás. Justo cuando Hiccup había sujetado a Astrid de la cintura y bailaban muy pegados el jefe salía del ascensor con la cara sorprendida, luego de unos minutos eternos, el jefe soltó su portafolios y bailo con la empleada más cercana que tenía y la fiesta continuo en la sala de cubículos. Hiccup besaba con diversión a Astrid mientras se dirigían a la salida del edificio a terminar su "trabajo", antes de subir a su Ferrari color negro brillante, hiccup miro al edificio mientras veía las siluetas de sus compañeros bailar desenfrenadamente, sonrio, procediendo a entrar a su auto con una rubia sonriente esperándolo, arrancando a toda velocidad hasta su departamento.

 _Tú sabes que no es de nueve a cinco_

 _Nosotros trabajamos desde el anochecer hasta el amanecer_

 _ **Trabajo sucio**_

 _ **Frozen*: bebida helada, hielo picado con sabor a frutas o sodas.**_

Hola! Algrayho(?) saluda! (._.)/ Pues vengo con este mi primer fic, espero que les guste se aceptan tomates, rosas, cacerolas, y planchas. Es mi primer intento no me maten plis si hay algún error ortográfico háganmelo saber por favor. Está inspirado en la canción _"Dirty work" de Austin Mahone_ no es mi genero favorito pero en cuanto vi el video la idea me pego con fuerza y me dije por que no :p

Sin más que decir me despido!

 _ **Algrayho fuera…**_


End file.
